universalstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Curious George: Royal Monkey
Curious George: Royal Monkey is a 2019 American direct-to-video animated musical comedy film and the fourth film in the Curious George ''series and the third one to be a direct-to-video release. It focuses on George as he gets mixed up with a royal monkey named Phillepe. While Philippe puzzles Ted with his flawless manners, George travels to the castle where his fun-loving antics raise eyebrows and bring shy Princess Isabel out of her shell. It was released on DVD and Digital on September 10, 2019. Plot The movie begins with Curious George (Frank Welker), who wanted to have pancakes for breakfast, and Ted (Jeff Bennett), who's trying to presenting the new royal exhibit to the snooty royal family of Simiana. While Ted calms his anger down, George, feeling a little guilty at himself for monkeying around, watches the new commercial of the new themed-park: ''Castleland, where all the children can ride horses, riding on rides, making messes and the coronation for everyone, much to George's excitement, then Ted came back from showering, apologizing for being angry at and promising that they will do something fun afterwards to George. He called his friend, Sophie (who works in Castleland) to pick them up after the meeting with the royal family, only if George can be on his best behavior (which of course it's easy for little monkeys to forget). At the museum, Ted, after noticing the royal family are already arrived, placed George in his office and rushed to them to show the royal exhibit, hoping the exhibit can get on. George, feeling too curious to resist, stepped out of the office and started to monkeying around, yet again, and Ted eventually catches him, accidentally dropped the idol in front of the royal family and placed Georgs outside with Doris, the police officer of the museum and hands him the Castleland guide map. But when Ted ran back to clear out the situation, he found out that the royal family are already leaving, getting the exhibit off, announced by an anger King Gustavo (Philip Anthony-Rodriguez), much to his frustration and calls back Sophie to reschedule the trip. Back outside, after accidentally taking down the shade curtain and fell onto the royal family while dancing, Ana (Eliza Jane Schneider), Gustavo's assistant, gathers George (mistaken him as a snooty royal monkey prince: "Felipe") and brings him to the palace of Simiana while a frustrated Ted brings Felipe (also by Frank Welker) back home to the apartment building. In the palace of Simiana, George, thinking that the palace is Castleland, was having fun, making Gustavo's young daughter; Princess Isabel (Daniela Bobadilla) laugh. Meanwhile, Ted, having no idea that he had the royal monkey as "George" by mistake, teaches Felipe lessons by treating him like royalty by "Simiana's Book of Customs", in which Felipe is already royalty and eventually obeyed him, making Ted feel perplexed. At the park, Felipe was not amused at Ted, who feels ashamed for not taking him to Castleland before, trying to get him to have some fun, climbing and getting stuck high of a tree. Ted then feels that teaching royal lessons was his fault, claiming himself that he just wants his "old monkey back" and Felipe, for the first time, smiles at him, forgiving him and learning slowly the meaning of carefree. Back at the palace, George, while riding a goat, and a fun-loving Isabel, while riding her favorite horse; El Fuego, were having fun, but until Gustavo and Ana, while doing the conference for the live news, both caught them red-handed, feeling worry that the upcoming coronation was not going to be quite as planned and embarrassing his daughter, just like his "secret" childhood. Determining to prepare for the ceremony tomorrow, Gustavo strongly orders Ana to get George, who feels ashamed of himself, and a disappointed Isabel, who blames on George for having fun with him, to enter "on time". That night back at Chicago, Ted, calling a special pancake night as a treat and while watching the live news, curiously compares the two monkey look-alikes, then swiftly finally figuring out that he had the wrong monkey before and he and Felipe both went to the palace of Simiana to bring George back before the ceremony. The next day in Simiana, Isabel was just about to leave everything she has behind for the coronation, when George came up to cheer her up by entering themselves to the Derpy competition in disguises, and Isabel eventually won the race, perfect timing to prepare herself and George for the coronation ceremony. After arriving to the palace, the two front palace guards think that Ted is the "intruder", and he and Felipe both hide themselves in the jumbled horse armor, and after the guards left and George and Isabel walked through the same area, the head of a horse armor slipped off and George and Ted are never felt much happier to see each other again and Isabel was puzzled by the two monkeys at first, then she recognized the real Felipe, feeling relief that he was home "safe and sound" and Ted then tells the real George that he missed him so much and promising him not to stop being his "fun little monkey". The guards then heard Ted again through the halls and Isabel swiftly hides them in her father's secret room upstairs, where George inserted the video tape of Gustavo, in Isabel's age, was playing a tuba very well, then fell into the river, feeling embarrassed and Isabel feels so sorry for her father and realizes that she needs to be at the ceremony on time. After hang-gliding down to exit, Ted, George, Felipe, Isabel and Ana arrived at the boat to row across to catch up the ceremony ship just in time before all the citizens of Simiana laughed at the king. Isabel stoods up to herself and tells her father that she now understand how he feels, feeling proud that he played the music very well and Gustavo ironically believed his wised daughter and thanked George for understanding him. During the beginning of coronation, Felipe crowned Isabel and Gustavo came out, playing his tuba and everyone, including Ted and George, started to celebrate by dancing through the ceremony day away. category:2019 films category:Films category:Animated films category:Comedy films category:Direct-to-video films category:G-rated films category:Sequel films category:Curious George category:Curious George films category:Imagine Entertainment films Category:Traditionally Animated Films